No Exit
No Exit is the fourteenth episode of the fifth season of and the one hundred and third episode of the series overall. Summary GOOD NEWS, BAD NEWS — As Damon’s behavior escalates from destructive to deadly, Stefan begins to regret their last conversation and decides to track Damon down and intervene. For reasons of her own, Katherine volunteers to come along. Dr. Wes enlists the Travelers to set a trap that will once again test Damon’s friendship with Enzo. After a heart-to-heart talk with Nadia, Matt enlists Caroline and Tyler’s help to protect Elena, leading to a violent confrontation. Later, when Stefan tries to comfort a dejected Caroline, their conversation leads to a horrifying realization. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Katherine Pierce (in Elena's body) * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast * Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova * Michael Malarkey as Enzo * Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield Co-Starring * Ryan Kessler as Farmer John * Alyssa Lewis as Traveler #1 * Cedric Hatcher as Traveler #2 Uncredited * Ikia Walker as Pedestrian Trivia * Antagonists: Nadia, Katherine, Damon and Wes. * Damon continues to deal with his transformation into an Augustine Vampire after he was injected with Wes Maxfield's "Ripper serum," which conditions a vampire to crave the blood of their own kind and has caused him to have an uncontrollable urge to feed on vampires. ** Damon is eventually cured of the so-called "Ripper serum" in While You Were Sleeping, thanks to the antidote provided to him by the Travelers. * Katherine (still posing as Elena while a Passenger in her body) is nearly successful in seducing Stefan in their motel room after they kiss, but is interrupted by a call from the mechanic about Stefan's car, which he answered. * Stefan and Caroline figure out that Katherine has been possessing Elena's body since Katherine's "death" in 500 Years of Solitude. ** They were led to this conclusion after discussing Damon's claim that "Elena" wanted him dead after Katherine tried to use Damon's new status as an Augustine Vampire to manipulate Stefan into killing him to save "Elena." Once they determined that Elena would never want Damon to die, no matter how angry or upset she was with him, Stefan put it together with "Elena's" behavior toward him at the hotel and realized that her uncharacteristic behavior could be explained by Katherine possessing her. * Wes and the Travelers are shown to still be working together. * Enzo left with Wes, who offered to free him from the house he was trapped in with Damon (and in doing so, saving Enzo's life from Damon's uncontrollable bloodlust) if he did Wes one last favor. ** In While You Were Sleeping, it was revealed that Enzo allowed Wes to experiment on him one last time in order to create an antidote for the Ripper serum. * This episode takes places two days after the events of Total Eclipse of the Heart, which is roughly four days after Katherine supposedly "died" and three days after she was given permanent control of Elena's body by the Traveler Mia in in The Devil Inside. **However, according to Gone Girl, there was a time jump of several weeks between Total Eclipse of the Heart ''and this episode, leading to confusion over just how much time Katherine spent possessing Elena's body after the death of her own body. * Nadia's confrontation with Tyler and Caroline after her compulsion of Matt came to light ultimately results in her getting bitten by Tyler, which she reveals to Katherine at the end of the episode. Body Count * Farmer John - decapitation; killed by Damon. Continuity *This is the second and final episode in which Nina Dobrev portrays only Katherine. *Jeremy and Bonnie did not appear in this episode. *Stefan and Caroline finally realize that Katherine has been possessing Elena. Katherine became a Passenger in Elena's body just prior to the death of her own body in ''500 Years of Solitude. *Tyler and Caroline discuss how Caroline slept with Klaus. Caroline and Klaus hooked up in 500 Years of Solitude, and Tyler learned that it happened in The Devil Inside. *The Mystic Falls Gang learns that Damon has been transformed into an Augustine Vampire. This occurred in The Devil Inside ''after Wes injected him with the Ripper serum. Locations *Farmer John's House *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding House **Lockwood Mansion *McKinley, Virginia **Whitmore College ***Elena, Caroline and Bonnie's Dorm Room *Diner *TJ's Garage *Hotel room Behind the Scenes *This episode was dedicated in loving memory of Sarah Jones (1986-2014) *This episode had about 2.03 million viewers in the USA, which was 0.13 million less than the previous episode. *Hashtag during the airing is #RipperDamon Cultural References *''No Exit is a 1944 existentialist French play by Jean-Paul Sartre. *''No Exit'' is a 2008 movie by Britt Pitre. *''No Exit'' is a 1972 TV series. *''No Exit'' is the title of the sixth episode of the second season of the show Supernatural. *''No Exit'' is the title of the eighteenth episode of the first Season of the show Reign (which, at the time, aired at 9PM on The CW network after TVD). Quotes :Stefan:'' "Damon's feeding on vampires. I have to find him." '' :Katherine: "I can come with you." '' :'Wes: ''"Now that you're trapped, how long can you go before you feed on your best friend?" '' :Katherine:'' "I saw an opportunity to be alone with Stefan."'' :Damon:'' "I'm not going to feed on you." '' :Katherine: ''"We'll be there as soon as we can." '' :Enzo: ''"Tick-tock." '' :Damon: ''"They won't come." '' :Katherine: ''"I saw a hotel, do you think we should get a room?" '' ---- :Caroline:'' "Thank you. It's good coffee. Although, I usually take mine with a little more awkward silence."'' :Tyler: ''"Nice try, but you don't take anything with silence." '' :Caroline:'' "So, Matt, he's missing?'' :Tyler:'' "I don't know if he's missing. He just hasn't been home in two days, and he's not answering his phone." ''(Matt walks in the door) :Caroline:'' "Matt!"'' :Matt: "Caroline, what are you doing here?" :Tyler: '' "Kinda wondering the same thing. Where the hell have you been?" ''(Nadia walks in after Matt) :Nadia: "Did I give you my sunglasses? (She notices Caroline and Tyler) Oh... Hello. ''(She look at Matt with concern) ''I thought you said they wouldn't be home." ---- :Stefan:'' "Roman Empire"'' :Katherine: ''"476 AD, sacked by the Goths." '' :Stefan: "Han Dynasty?" :Katherine: "220 AD." :Stefan: "Holy Roman Empire?" :Katherine: "Not really an empire, but 1648. :Stefan: "There goes your perfect score." :Katherine: "What? No, that was right!" :Stefan: "No, no, no. The book says, uh, 1806." :Katherine: "Okay, well, 1806 may technically be right, but it was the Peace of Westphalia that truly ended the empire, and that was in 1648. Trust me. ''(Stefan looks at her suspiciously) ...I may have done a paper on the Holy Roman Empire in high school"'' :Stefan: "Well, if you want to pass the test, I suggest you write down exactly what's in the textbook." :(Doorbell rings) :Stefan: "Oh, Caroline's here. I asked the Sheriff to help me track down Damon." ---- :Caroline:'' "All the victims were found inside their homes without their head."'' :Stefan: "Damon's feeding on vampires." :Wes: "How long can you go before you feed on your best friend?" :Damon:'' "There's no cure for this, Enzo. Not for this."'' :Katherine: "If I can get Damon to attack me, the only way to save me would be for Stefan to kill him." :Caroline': ''"Oh my god." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x14 Promo "No Exit" (HD)|Short promo The Vampire Diaries 5x14 Extended Promo - No Exit HD|Extended Promo The Vampire Diaries - No Exit Clip|Webclip The Vampire Diaries 5x14 Webclip 2 - No Exit|Webclip #2 The Vampire Diaries 5x14 Canadian Promo - No Exit HD|Canadian Promo The Vampire Diaries - Rehash No Exit|Rehash Pictures |-|Promotional= Noexitdamon.jpg Noexitenzo.jpg Noexit2.jpg Noexit1.jpg NoexitKatherine.jpg Noexitforwood.jpg Noexitcaroline.jpg Nadia caroline.jpg Care2.jpg Care 2.jpg nadia matt.jpg |-|Screencaps= No_Exit_1.jpg No_Exit_2.jpg No_Exit_3.jpg No_Exit_4.jpg No_Exit_5.jpg safeimage.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-Season-5-Episode-14-Video-Preview.jpg NoExitCap25.jpg NoExitCap22-feature.jpg NoExitPromo-feature.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-01.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-02.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-03.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-04.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-05.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-06.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-07.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-08.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-09.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-10.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-11.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-12.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-13.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-14.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-15.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-16.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-17.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-18.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-19.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-20.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-21.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-22.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-23.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-24.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-25.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-26.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-27.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-28.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-29.jpg Katherine trying to make Damon feed on her.jpg Steferine kiss.jpg Damon struggling.png The Vampire Diaries S05E14 MattNadia6.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E14 MattNadia5.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E14 MattNadia4.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E14 MattNadia3.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E14 MattNadia2.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E14 MattNadia.jpg Tumblr n1u28gXxB11rlvdl7o1 500.jpg Wert.jpg Xs.jpg Cde.jpg Dfet.jpg Defg.jpg Vfh.jpg Dcsf.jpg Dcsf.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= 03e5b4f99a810b523f198b32099e8f7a.jpg|Rick Cosnett, Ian Somerhalder Bts62-332x205.jpg|Rick Cosnett, Michael Malarkey Ianwes.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Rick Cosnett BbBFbRdCAAAgBrD.jpg large.jpg|Rick Cosnett, Ian Somerhalder References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five